Reflections
by Moon Skybirne
Summary: 18 year old Blake takes a camping trip with friends but they discover that they have been turned into cats of different Clans. To Blake's horror, his loved one has lost her memory of being human. Will Blake and his friends find a way to turn back into humans or will they be doomed to remain cats forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**I've had this idea for a Warriors story for FOREVER and I finally decided to start writing it after I made my comeback with "Dangerous Storms" which is the sequel to my first story, Lost Love.**

**Jayfeather: Comeback? What are you, some celebrity?**

**Moon: I couldn't think of another word, okay?**

**Jayfeather: Psh you call yourself an author?**

**Dovesong: Stop being a meanie.**

**Lionblaze: JAYFEATHER IS A MEAAANIIIEEE JAYFEATHER IS A MEEEEANNNIEEE**

**Moon: Enjoy the story and don't forget to R&R!**

**Jayfeather: FLAMEEE HERRRR! GIVE HER BAD REVIEWSSSS!**

**Disclaimer: Moon does not own Warriors. She only owns the characters in this story.**

The sky was a pale pink as the morning broke through.

It seemed everyone was asleep.

The only movement was the gentle swaying of trees in the cool morning breeze.

Blake gazed out his window before he yawned and finally closed the book he had read the entire night.

He crawled into his bed and had just laid his head down on the pillow when the front bell rang startling him.

"Blake! Ben! Are you two awake?" Mikayla's shrill voice tore through his head and he let out a loud groan.

"Blake? Blake! Open the door! It's like a gazillion degrees out here!" shrieked Mikayla.

"Ben, get the door!" Blake yelled, burying his head in his pillow.

"You get it!" yelled back Ben from upstairs.

Blake groaned again then dragged himself out of bed. He shuffled slowly out of his room and towards the front door.

"What do you-"

Blake stopped suddenly at the sight of Driane.

"Hi Blake," she said softly.

She was dressed casually in skinny jeans and a loose T-shirt that read "Protect the Puppies". Her long, raven black hair was tied back in a ponytail and to his delight, she had on the star shaped earring that he had bought her last year.

"Uh hi Driane," he stammered, suddenly very aware of his messy blond hair, his baggy sweats that he wore to bed, and the shirt with the arrow going through a rabbit's head that Driane disliked that he was wearing.

"Mikayla and Driane are here already?"

Ben's groggy voice came from the top of the stairs.

Mikayla's blue eyes lit up. "Bennnn!" she squealed and pushed past Blake into the house.

"Come in, Driane. I heard Mikayla say that it's hot outside," Blake said, trying to be as casual as possible.

"It's only seven in the morning. It's not hot at all," Driane said with a smile and entered the house.

Blake silently cursed at his stupidity and closed the door.

He turned around to see that Mikayla was hugging Ben tightly while Ben was trying hard to push her away.

"Get _away_ Mikayla. I just woke up," he muttered, his face bright with embarrassment.

"I missed you so much since yesterday!" she whined, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

Driane gave a small laugh before heading up the stairs.

Blake's eyes followed her up the stairs, his eyes never leaving her petite, slender body.

"Come on Mikayla," she coaxed and pulled the blond girl away from Ben who gave Driane a look of thanks and relief.

"Are you two ready for the camping trip?" Driane asked. "Our stuff is outside, in Mikayla's car."

"Uh…"

Blake ran his hand through his hair, remembering how Mikayla had called them the night earlier, reminding them about the camping trip.

Mikayla rolled her eyes. "Of course they didn't. Idiots."

With that, she marched into Ben's room.

"Hey! What are you doing in there?" said Ben with a yelp. "Get out!"

"Why? Is there something I shouldn't see?" replied Mikayla as she rummaged through his closet.

Blake smirked. "There's plenty of stuff that Ben would want to hide from you, Mikayla."

"Shut up!" snarled Ben and ran into his room.

Driane laughed, causing Blake's heart to stop beating for a moment, and then turned towards him. "I'll start making sandwiches and trail mix for you two. You probably won't need any other food. Megan bought pretty much the grocery store's entire stock of ramen."

Blake chuckled and leaned on the wall, hoping to look cool. Just then his stomach rumbled loudly.

Driane covered her smile with her hand. "I'll make you some breakfast."

With that, she turned and went down the stairs, leaving Blake pounding his head against the wall and cursing silently again.

"Everyone ready?" called Mikayla as she dragged her hot pink suitcase into the minivan that Blake had rented a few days ago.

"Yeah, let me just get my jacket," yelled Blake and ran back into the house.

He went into his room and looked through his closet until he found his gray jacket and ran back out.

Megan was in the kitchen, eating one of the waffles that Driane had made for breakfast. "Hey Blake. Don't you guys have any ice cream?"

Blake rolled his eyes. "Megan, we're going on a hiking trip. We don't need any ice cream."

Megan stuck her tongue out at him before stuffing the entire waffle into her throat.

Blake winced as crumbs fell onto the shining kitchen floor and wondered for the billionth time in his life how _anyone_ could care so little about their surroundings.

"Blake! Megan! We're leaving!" Ben shouted.

"Come on. Let's go," muttered Blake, trying to ignore the syrup that was all over Megan's mouth.

He jogged out the door, slipping on his jacket as he ran.

Megan followed him, locked the door, and got into the van.

"Everyone ready now?" asked Ben from the driver's seat.

"Yes," replied Driane, who was sitting way in the back with Blake.

"I still think we need ice cream," muttered Megan but gave Ben the thumbs up anyway.

"Then let's goooo!" squealed Mikayla, hanging onto Ben's arm.

Ben slowly pushed her away, back into the passenger seat she was sitting in.

"Hey Driane, do you want to sit up front?" he asked, his eyes clearly begging her to say yes.

Mikayla's eyes narrowed. "Why should _Driane_ sit up front?"

Ben blinked. "Uh… Because Driane is better at reading the map than you."

"She is _not!_" snapped Mikayla angrily. "Why can't I sit up front? I can read the maps for you! Plus I can feed you when you get hungry and-"

"Alright, just let her sit up front, Ben," interrupted Blake, massaging his head. Mikayla was so annoying sometimes.

Mikayla beamed at him. "See? Even Blake says I'm better than Driane."

Blake straightened up in his seat. That's not what he meant at all! "Hey I never said-"

Driane laughed. "It's fine. And it's okay, Mikayla. I won't sit in the front. I like sitting in the back with Blake anyway."

"I bet Blake likes it more than Driane does," whispered Megan to Mikayla with a smirk.

"Hey! I heard that!" snapped Blake.

And so the road trip started.

**So how did you like the first chapter? Is it okay? Good? Horrible? $#^#w%q $% #? **

**Jayfeather: It's obviously the fourth.**

**Moon: ._.**

**Anyway, that was the first chapter. It's been a while since I wrote so my writing skills are a bit rusty. So what will happen next? Why are there only Twolegs and no cats? You'll find out in the next chapter! :D**

**Jayfeather: …or they can just read the summary and figure everything out for themselves.**

**Moon: …or that.**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to upload the second chapter today as well because I had it ready. **

**Please review and tell me what I can do better! ^.^**

"Thank God we're here," groaned Ben as he opened the car door. He stepped out and stretched his arms.

"I'm hungry!" announced Megan. Her brown hair was messed up from taking a nap with her head mushed into one of Driane's pillows.

"You're always hungry, Megan," said Mikayla as she rolled her eyes. "Is Driane still asleep?"

"Yeah," Blake said, looking down at Driane who was sleeping while leaning on his shoulder. He couldn't believe that he was actually in a situation like this. Wasn't this kind of scene only in those dramas and soap operas that Mikayla liked to watch?

"Well when she wakes up, join us at the camp site, okay? Ben and I will get the tents and stuff ready. Come on Ben!" squealed Mikayla, hanging on to his arm.

Ben sent Blake a helpless look through the window before he was dragged away by Mikayla.

Blake chuckled silently and wondered why Mikayla loved Ben so much even when Ben rejected her so many times and never returned her affections.

Then he glanced down at Driane and figured that he wasn't any different.

He remembered when he first met her.

_It had been a cold winter day about a year ago. Ben was begging him to come to a Starbucks so he wouldn't have to be alone with Mikayla._

"_Just reject her," Blake said, wanting to get back to his essay on engineering. _

"_I did! But she won't go away!" wailed Ben._

_Blake rolled his eyes and opened up one of his many textbooks._

"_I heard she's bringing over her dorm mates. Who knows? They might be really pretty," Ben had persuaded. "I know you like pretty girls."_

"_Who doesn't like pretty girls?" replied Blake but decided to go anyway. He liked pretty girls._

_When the two boys arrived, Ben made sure to put Blake in the seat next to Mikayla, while he took the seat opposite from her._

_Blake looked at Mikayla closely. Her hair was a golden brown color and it was obvious that she took well care of it. She was pretty enough except for the fact that her eyelashes were almost glued together with large clumps of mascara. Her fashion sense matched the latest styles perfectly._

"_I'm so glad you came, Ben!" squealed Mikayla, her lips parting to reveal two rows of perfect, shining white teeth. "Is this your friend?"_

"_Yeah, this is Blake Nyth. He's my housemate," said Ben awkwardly._

_Blake could almost feel the scan of Mikayla's blue eyes, sizing him up. "Nice to meet you, Mikayla."_

_Mikayla observed him for a moment longer before blinding him with another one of her smiles. "Great meeting you! This is my friend and housemate, Megan Heffernan."_

_Blake looked over at Megan. Although she was slightly overweight, she had the cuteness of a little puppy with her curly brown hair and large brown eyes._

_But there weren't any pretty girls._

_He didn't like being shallow, but the girl that he wanted had to have both looks and good personality. Since looks was easier to find, he looked for looks first and then personality._

"_Okayy I have to go now," Blake said, getting out of his seat._

_Just then the door opened, bringing in a cold wind. "Sorry I'm late!"_

_Blake turned around to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life._

_Her long glossy raven hair was curved to the shape of her face and a red woolen cap was on her head. She was wearing tight black leggings and wore a long woolen sweater the color of her cap. Her sharp pointed face was tinged with pink from the cold and her dark navy blue eyes sparkled._

"_Sorry I'm late," she repeated in a breathless voice. "I slipped on the way here and accidentally knocked over an old man. I helped him get home."_

"_Hey Driane!" greeted Mikayla and gestured for her to join them. Driane limped over and sat down with a sigh of relief._

"_Are you hurt badly?" asked Megan as she nibbled experimentally on a cookie Mikayla had bought._

_Driane shook her head and then glanced over at Ben and Blake. "You must be Ben. I heard so much about you from Mikayla. My name is Driane Byrne." She held out her hand._

_Ben quickly grabbed it. "Nice to meet you, Driane. How old are you? Do you live with Mikayla? What school do you go to?"_

_Blake felt annoyed. What was Ben doing? Driane was _his.

Smiling as he remembered the old times, Blake didn't notice that Driane was stirring until a sleepy voice called out his name.

Startled, he looked at Driane and met her blue eyes. "You awake?"

"Mhmm. I'm cold," she murmured.

Seizing this chance, Blake wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on top of her head. He felt Driane stiffen.

"Blake…?"

_It's now or never. Be a man, Blake _he thought. "Driane, I have to tell you something."

"Um… yeah?" answered Driane in a puzzled voice.

"I like you."

Blake held in his breath, wondering what Driane would say. He knew that she felt _something_ towards him. He had seen her looking at him when she thought he couldn't see her. Besides, a person couldn't act the way Driane did around him unless they felt attracted towards that person, right?

Blake's heartbeat grew faster as Driane didn't reply. Was he being rejected? He couldn't bear that thought. Not only would it be humiliating, it would shatter his heart into a million pieces.

"Dri-"

Blake was cut off as Driane wrapped her arms around him as well and pushed her head into his chest.

"I like you too, Blake," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Blake blinked, stunned. Although he had kind of expected this, he was still surprised. "Really?"

Driane nodded, refusing to emerge from his shirt. Blake was confused for a moment but then laughed as he realized that Driane was embarrassed from confessing. She was so cute and innocent.

"It's not funny," said a muffled Driane, as she hugged him harder.

Blake gently pried her arms from him and cupped her face into his hands. "Thank you," he murmured and gave her a quick kiss.

Her eyes widened and she hid behind her hands. Blake laughed again. "Come on let's go, the others are probably waiting for us."

-Blake and Driane forever together—skip time skip skip—line—skip—skip

Ben was leading the way up the slope of Hare Hill. "God, it's freezing up here. Anyone would think it was the mountains."

"Well the Hare Hills _are_ one of the highest hills around. You know the governor said it was like our own mini mountain range," said Megan, looking at the trees around her.

"I bet our lovebirds are warm though," said Mikayla with a smirk, jealously etched across her face.

For once, Blake wasn't affected by Mikayla's taunts. He was holding hands with Driane and they were walking very close to each other. He thought he could never be happier.

His friends hadn't been very surprised when Blake announced that they were dating. It had been obvious to everyone that the two would end up together.

Blake noticed that she was shivering so he took off his jacket and offered it to her.

Driane quickly shook her head. "What about you?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Blake smiled. "I'm fine. And even if I wasn't, I would have made you take my jacket anyway. I won't let you freeze." He slipped the jacket on to her and Driane smiled gratefully.

Mikayla noticed this and envy sparkled in her eyes. "Ben! I'm cold!"

Ben glanced over at her. "You were complaining a few minutes ago that you felt you were melting."

"Yeah well now I'm cold," retorted Mikayla. Her eyes were round and hopeful.

"Put on your jacket then," said Ben with a shrug and continued on up the hike trail.

Mikayla stamped her foot with frustration. She shoved past Driane, shooting her a murderous look as she went by, and went after Ben.

Blake wanted to pull Mikayla's hair out when Driane's gasp interrupted him.

"Wow! Look at the lake!"

The five friends turned around and looked down the path that they had come from. The large Sanctuary Lake glittered in the sunlight.

"It's beautiful," breathed Driane.

Blake leaned down and whispered, "You're more beautiful."

Driane turned pink and Blake could see that she was forcing herself not to smile. "Stop it, Blake."

"Hey look what I found!" Ben yelled with excitement.

Everyone turned around but they couldn't see Ben anywhere.

"Ben? Where are you?" shrieked Mikayla.

"Over here in the woods," called Ben.

Blake could see a faint outline of Ben waving his arms in the woods.

Mikayla and Megan ran over to Ben but Driane hesitated.

"I thought we weren't allowed to go off the trail," she said softly.

Blake grinned. "You're too cautious, Driane. Live with some excitement." He grabbed her hand and went into the woods.

Ben led the group deeper and deeper into the woods, getting farther away from the trail. Blake wasn't too worried about finding the way back. How hard could it be?

Finally, Ben stopped in front of a pool with a small cliff that fed water into it. Despite the fact that trees and rock was surrounding it, the pool shimmered and had a silver glow.

"Wow," said Megan, her eyes wide. "Can we drink from it?"

"Yeah, I think so," replied Ben. "I think this is Crystal Pool."

"Cool! Isn't there a myth about this place?" asked Megan.

Ben nodded. "Yeah. They say that after you drink from it once, you can never find it again."

Blake laughed. "Nice myth. I thought drinking it would turn you into something else or something."

Driane blinked. "Is it sanitary?"

"Oh please, Driane, you're so annoying sometimes," said Mikayla as she rolled her eyes. "Of course it is, silly. Or else half the town would be dead from poison."

She knelt down and drank some water. "Wow it's really cold."

Ben and Megan joined her. "It actually _tastes_ good too!" sputtered Megan.

"Come on, Driane," said Blake gently. He got on his knees too, and drank the water.

It was icy cold and tasted very sweet. Blake couldn't believe that this was water. He gulped down some more, quenching his thirst from the long hike. Next to him, Driane drank from her hands, her eyes widening with each swallow.

Finally the five friends stopped drinking, and lay on the stone by the pool.

"That was amazing," said Mikayla, licking her lips.

Ben nodded and said, "I've never tasted anything like this."

Blake was about to agree when suddenly he felt an invisible fist punch his gut and let out a groan.

Next to him, Driane cried out as well. All around him, his friends let out wails of pain.

He felt as if his arms and legs were being torn apart and as if his blood was boiling inside of him.

"What's going on?" cried out Megan as she clutched her head.

Driane seemed to be in the most pain. She let out bloodcurdling screams nonstop, her fingers digging into her hair.

She finally collapsed on her back, her eyes staring up into the sky.

"Driane! No!" screamed Blake. He crawled over to her, ignoring the feeling of his bones being crushed. Just as he reached her, his vision turned black, and he fell into darkness.

**Scary Crystal Pool. Owo**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay my first reviewers! Thank you so much for your support :D**

**Plus I can't believe I actually have some followers for this story x]**

**Thank you!**

**Rainy1212:** Thanks for the very first review! And ikr? Scary pool is a much better name.

**Lilysplash:** I hope this chapter satisfies you xD And thanks for the DrianeXBlake support! :D

**Now to the next chapter we go!**

A pale gray tom sat by the lake, water lapping at his paws. He stared up at the sky, hoping for a sign from his warrior ancestors.

But the stars just twinkled merrily, as if purposely ignoring him.

He sighed and stood up to go back to camp.

Suddenly the bushes rustled and a large golden tom burst out.

For a single crazy heartbeat, Fallencloud wondered if the legendary ThunderClan warrior Lionblaze had come from StarClan with a message. Then he realized it was just his leader, Goldenstar, his blue eyes wide and frantic.

Before Fallencloud could open his jaws to ask what was the matter, a stream of words came out of Goldenstar.

"Foxtail! My mate! Kits! Now!" screeched Goldenstar, his claws ripping up the grass below him.

Fallencloud nodded. The dark ginger queen had looked as if her kits would come any sunrise for the past few sunrises.

He ran into the woods, Goldenstar right behind him.

As he ran he saw a clump of borage up ahead so he nipped some off for Foxtail.

When Fallencloud skidded into camp, he saw that Leafpelt was waiting for him.

"Oh good, you brought borage," she mewed. "Foxtail is doing fine. Don't worry," she added to Goldenstar.

The pretty brown and cream she-cat ran into the nursery and let out a screech of annoyance. "Out, out, out!"

Fallencloud watched with amusement as several kits were pushed out.

"We want to watch!" yowled Treekit, his dark brown pelt bristling.

"Yeah! How come Shellkit and Bravekit get to stay when we can't?" spat Eaglekit, lashing his tiny tail back and forth.

The rest of the kits nodded furiously.

Fallencloud padded over to the kits. "That's because Shellkit and Bravekit were born only two sunrises ago. They're too young to be moved around."

"Fallencloud!" yowled Leafpelt, her voice edged with annoyance.

"Coming!"

Fallencloud picked up the borage and ran into the nursery where Leafpelt and another queen, Mudstripe were soothing Foxtail.

"It'll be fine," mewed Leafpelt, smoothing the fur on the terrified young queen's head.

"What if the kit comes out dead?" meowed Foxtail, her blue eyes wide.

Fallencloud shook his head. "The chances of that are very low. You're a healthy young she-cat and you've done everything I've told you to do."

Foxtail didn't look convinced up then she suddenly let out a loud yowl of pain.

"The first kit is coming!" meowed Iceleaf, who had given birth only two sunrises ago. Her own two kits had still not opened their eyes.

Fallencloud felt a ripple in the ginger she-cat's stomach and then a wet bundle fell out onto the nursery floor.

"There aren't any more kits. You did a wonderful job, Foxtail," mewed Leafpelt warmly.

Foxtail nodded wearily and lapped at the clump of moss that Mudstripe had soaked with water.

Fallencloud quickly licked the kit, warming it up. The ginger tom looked strong already and Fallencloud purred.

Suddenly a wave of flames surrounded the cats. Fallencloud was about to yowl at the queens to escape when he noticed that the queens weren't even aware of the fire licking hungrily at the nursery floor.

Fallencloud realized it was a vision. "What are you trying to tell me?" he whispered.

"Did you say something, Fallencloud?" meowed Foxtail as she licked her son.

The medicine cat blinked and the vision disappeared. "What? No."

"What will you name him?" asked Leafpelt, gazing fondly at the little kit.

Foxtail hesitated for a moment and then mewed, "Blazekit."

**Time pass line squiggly thing ~~~ Randomness Chainsaws squiggly ~~~**

A gray she-cat leapt on to a golden tom and scratched furiously at his shoulders.

The golden tom yowled and threw her off. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing?"

Dovewing spat on the ground. " You did this, didn't you?" she snarled.

"I had to!" snapped Lionblaze. "What else was I supposed to do? The Clans will need them."

The gray she-cat lashed her tail angrily. "They don't belong here!"

A handsome flame colored tom appeared in a burst of mist and starlight. "That's enough!"

Lionblaze and Dovewing whirled around.

"Firestar!" mewed Dovewing, glaring at Lionblaze. "Please explain to this mousebrain-"

"I did what I had to!" snarled Lionblaze, interrupting Dovewing. "The Dark Forest is rising again and this time we can't fight them alone!"

"A couple of Twolegs aren't going to help us!" hissed Dovewing.

"Stop!" thundered Firestar. The two cats stopped, but continued to glare at each other.

Firestar looked at Dovewing. "Dovewing, you are correct about the Twolegs not belonging in the Clans. When Lionblaze saw the Twolegs drinking from the Moonpool, he should have erased their memories, as that is the rule of StarClan."

Dovewing looked at her former mentor with a smug expression.

Then the flame colored leader turned to Lionblaze. "However. This isn't the first time this has happened and it certainly won't be the last. I believe that these young Twolegs will be the cats of Jayfeather's prophecy."

Lionblaze and Dovewing's eyes widened. "Do you really think so?" whispered Dovewing, her green eyes wide.

Firestar nodded and Jayfeather's prophecy echoed around them.

"_Two from each Clan will travel to a place long forgotten._

_Four will become one and eight will become four_

_And fire will save the Clans once more."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't update in such a long time. School started and I'm practically buried in homework and band rehearsals.**

**Anyway, I haven't forgotten about this story and I won't give up on it!**

**This is the next chapter of **_**Reflections**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

Darkness.

Warmth.

A sharp pain in his side.

"Ow," Blake muttered, turning to his side. What in the world was Ben doing in his room?

"Blake. Blake, wake up," hissed Ben, poking at his ribs again.

Blake grunted. All he wanted to do was snuggle back into his pillow and go to sleep.

"Wake _up_!"

"Okay, okay!" snarled Blake and tried to open his eyes. His eyelids refused to open and felt like they weighed a ton.

He tried again and this time managed to open his eyes a crack.

A dark brown cat with brown eyes stared back at him.

"_Whoa_!" he exclaimed, trying to stand.

He fell, and stumbled on his… _paws?!_

"What the-"

Blake jumped up and looked around. It hadn't been his pillow that he was snuggling into. It had been a dark ginger cat.

"Blazekit! You've opened your eyes!" the cat meowed with a purr. "What a beautiful color."

"Where am I? Who are you?" demanded Blake, lashing his tail. His _TAIL?!_

The cat looked at him with a worried expression. "Are you okay, Blazekit?"

The dark brown cat that had been looking at him when Blake woke up nudged Blake on his shoulder.

"Come on, Blazekit. I'll show you around camp," he meowed. "Can I do that, Foxtail?"

Foxtail hesitated then nodded. "Be careful!"

"Let's go!" the brown cat mewed and nudged Blake out of an entrance.

Blake's jaws dropped as he saw a huge group of cats walking around, eating, and talking. What was even more surprising was how organized everything seemed to be.

"Blake."

Blake whirled around and saw the brown cat beckoning him with his tail to a shaded side between the place where Foxtail was and another large shelter made of brambles and some other plant.

He went towards the cat and sat down. "Who are you? What's going on? Where am I?"

The brown cat looked at him for a moment before saying," I'm Ben."

It was silent for a moment before what this cat had said finally reached Blake.

"_What_?" screeched Blake. No freaking way.

"Quiet down! You'll make Foxtail think I got you in trouble and then she'll claw my ears off," mewed Ben with a worried expression in his brown eyes.

His brown eyes.

Blake looked closer at the cat and gasped.

_This cat had exactly the same eyes as Ben._

"Yeah… Your eyes look like… your eyes too," meowed Ben, noticing that Blake was staring.

"What happened?" demanded Blake. "Why are we cats? Who's Foxtail? Why am I Blazekit?"

Ben took a deep breath before starting. "Remember the Crystal Pool?"

Blake searched his memories. He was about to say no when suddenly he remembered everything.

The camping trip. Driane. Hiking. Driane. Drinking from the pool. Driane Driane Driane.

"Did that pool turn us into cats?!" he hissed angrily. He felt something slide out of his paws. He looked down and saw that tiny claws had come out.

Ben nodded. "I think so."

"Where are the girls? Where's Driane?" asked Blake. Driane! How could he have not remembered her for this long?

"I have no idea. So far, you're the only one in ThunderClan," mewed Ben with a worried look.

"ThunderClan? Is that this place?" meowed Blake, looking around the camp. A brown cat was strutting across with a large pigeon in his mouth. He set it down on a pile of other dead animals.

"That's Leopardwhisker," mewed Ben. "He's a real pain in the butt."

Blake turned back towards Ben. "Do you know everyone here already?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah. I opened my eyes a couple of days ago, or sunrises ago, as the cats call it."

Blake blinked. "Tell me about these cats."

Ben looked excited at sharing his knowledge. "Okay so apparently, there are four different cat Clans that live around the lake. There's ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Apparently, we're really close with WindClan and like total enemies with ShadowClan. Anyway, so we live in ThunderClan. There's a leader, deputy, and a medicine cat in every Clan. The other cats are either warriors, apprentices, queens, or elders. Warriors fight and hunt, apprentice train to be either a warrior or a medicine cat, queens take care of the kits, and the elders are like retired people. We don't have any elders so far. Got everything so far?

Blake nodded even though he had understood practically nothing.

"Okay so Foxtail is your mother and your father is Goldenstar, leader of ThunderClan," continued Ben.

"My father is the leader?" mewed Blake with surprise.

Ben nodded. "Yup. And your name is Blazekit. All kits have names that end in 'kit'".

"What's your name?" asked Blake. What would it be? Brownkit? Dirtkit?

Ben puffed up in pride. "My name is Bravekit."

Blake burst out in laughter, making Ben's eyes narrow. "WOW THAT'S THE MOST PATHETIC NAME I EVER HEARD OF!"

"It is _not_!" snarled Ben and leapt onto Blake.

Ben had caught Blake by surprise. He let out a yowl and rolled to his side so that Ben was tossed to the ground.

"Blazekit!"

Ben quickly scrambled to his paws as a large golden tom padded up to them.

"This is Goldenstar," he whispered to Blake who quickly stood up also.

So this was his "father".

"I see you're out of the nursery," the golden tom mewed, gazing at Blake with warmth and love in his light blue eyes.

Blake just nodded. He had never really been close to his human father so he wasn't really sure how to respond.

"It was impressive how you managed to throw off Bravekit even though he is larger than you," continued Goldenstar.

"Thank you." Blake's voice came out in a squeak.

Goldenstar turned to Ben. "Bravekit, your fighting skills are improving. You'll make an excellent warrior."

"Thank you, Goldenstar. I'll continue to work hard," meowed Ben, a little breathlessly.

The leader nodded. "Go on now. Back to the nursery."

The two kits quickly turned around and started going back to the nursery.

"Wow…" was all Blake could think of. His father was that large and mighty leader? He looked like a lion!

"He's pretty amazing, isn't he? Your father?" Ben mewed, his eyes sparkling.

Blake stared at his friend. Why was Ben so excited about the Clan? Wasn't he supposed to be focusing on finding the girls and finding a way to turn back into a human?

"Bravekit!" squealed a high pitched voice.

Ben groaned loudly.

A bright golden female kit bounded towards the two kits.

"What do you want, Shellkit?" meowed Ben in a bored tone.

"You didn't tell me that Blazekit opened his eyes!" meowed Shellkit excitedly. "Hi Blazekit! You have beautiful eyes!"

Blake stared awkwardly at the kit. "Um hi Shellkit…"

"I'm so glad you opened your eyes! Bravekit is so boring and all the other kits think they're too important to play with me now that they're going to be apprentices soon," jabbered Shellkit.

"Are you sure she's not Mikayla?" he muttered to Ben.

"What did you say?" What's a Mikayla?" asked Shellkit, her eyes sparkling.

"Nothing," mewed Blake quickly. "Let's go back to the nursery. I'm tired."

Shellkit's tail drooped. "Whaaattt? But I want to play!"

"Sorry," Blake quickly meowed and started going back towards the nursery with Ben right behind him.

"So this chick is your sister?" guessed Blake.

Ben nodded gloomily. "It was the first time in my life when I actually wanted Mikayla to be here."

Blake laughed and entered the nursery. It was dark and smelled of milk.

"Wow, I'm surprised at how quiet it is," meowed Ben. "It's usually exploding with kits. There're like 20 kits in the nursery right now and four queens. It's _really_ cramped. The queens with the older kits sleep in the elders den because there aren't any elders in ThunderClan right now."

"Blazekit!" mewed Foxtail. "How was your adventure with Bravekit?"

_Adventure? Seriously? So cheesy_ thought Blake but responded cheerfully. "It was great! There's so much to see. I even talked to Goldenstar!"

Foxtail purred loudly. "I'm glad you had fun. I'm sure you're tired now. Come on, take a nap."

Blake was surprised because he really _was_ tired. He hadn't even been out long!

He stumbled over to his mother and curled up by her stomach.

He closed his eyes and thought of everything that had happened today before drifting into a deep sleep.

**Okay! So that's the chapter!**

**Sorry it was kind of boring, but it'll get better soon, I promise. I just needed this chapter so the story would be connected.**

**So how was it?**

**Please R&R!**

**First three reviewers get a Blazekit plushie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so a few people PMed me about the allegiances. I won't reveal all the Clans at once but I'll give you ThunderClan because you met them already. **

**I will have a chapter up next week or so.**

**Enjoy and thanks for supporting Reflections!**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Goldenstar- golden tabby tom with blue eyes and a long tail

**Deputy:** Bristlefur- dark brown tom with fur sticking up everywhere

**Medicine Cat:** Fallencloud- pale gray tom

**Warriors**

Leopardwhisker- brown tom with black stripes

Pinknose- pale gray she-cat with a very pink nose and dark green eyes  
**Apprentice: Daisypaw**

Curlpelt- golden tom with a curly pelt

Cloudfeather- beautiful white she-cat

Redleaf- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Toadtail- white tom with black and orange patches and a speckled tail  
**Apprentice: Runningpaw**

Owlwing- light brown tom with white underbelly

Nightfrost- black tom with white ear tips

Pounceripple- gray tom with darker ripple markings on his pelt

Voleclaw- brown tom

Berryfur- creamy she-cat with brown spots

Lostbird- white and brown she-cat, former kittypet

Snowheart- pure white she-cat

Tigerfire- golden tom with blue eyes

Sunblaze- gold and white tom

**Apprentices**

Daisypaw- pale brown she-cat

Runningpaw- ginger and brown tom

**Queens**

Leafpelt- pretty brown and cream she-cat, mother of Nightfrost's kits: Treekit (dark brown tom), Flowerkit (pale brown she-cat with a white tail tip), Eaglekit (dark gray tom with blue eyes), Mousekit (black tom), and Lionkit (cream tom)

Mudstripe- mottled brown and black she-cat, mother of Toadtail's kits: Orangekit (orange and white she-cat), Frogkit (mottled brown she-cat), and Patchkit (white tom with black and orange patches)

Foxtail- dark ginger she-cat with a very fluffy tail and white tail tip, mother of Goldenstar's kit: Blazekit (dark ginger tom with blue eyes)

Iceleaf- white she-cat with a brown muzzle, mother of Tigerfire's kits: Shellkit (bright golden she-cat with a long tail) and Bravekit (dark brown tom with light brown eyes)

**Elders**

-none-

**All of these characters are my own characters!**

**However the Warriors idea was created by Erin Hunter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Reflections~**

Blake poked half-heartedly at the limp mouse in front of him with his claw.

"Blazekit! Don't treat the prey that StarClan gave us with disrespect!" scolded Foxtail. "That mouse gave up its life so we could continue to live ourselves."

"StarClan SchmarClan," muttered Blake. "I'm freaking atheist."

"What was that, Blazekit?" snapped Foxtail, her amber eyes flashing with suspicion.

"I was just giving thanks to StarClan," mewed Blake with wide eyes. Foxtail was always soft for cute faces. Blake thought it was because he was her only kit.

Sure enough, Foxtail's fur began to relax and her eyes softened into a warm amber color. "Well… okay then. Eat up, Blazekit. Your apprentice ceremony will be in a few days. Aren't you excited?"

Blake shrugged. Ben had seemed very excited about the apprentice ceremony. He had even made Blake start calling him Bravekit even when they were alone. It was as if he had forgotten all about his life before. His _human_ life.

Blake couldn't go through a single day without thinking of Driane. He wondered what had happened to her. His very last memory of her had not been that pleasant, with her screaming in pain on the ground.

"Blazekit!"

Blake groaned as Shellkit bounced up to him. "Hi, Shellkit."

"Do you want to play KitClan?" mewed Shellkit, her eyes shining.

Blake just wanted to yell at Shellkit to go away. But Ben practically ignored him these days because he was too busy running after the new apprentices: Lionpaw, Flowerpaw, Eaglepaw, Mousepaw, Treepaw, and Orangepaw.

The nursery was a lot less crowded with the kits and Mudstripe. Blake had learned that Leafpelt was a type of queen that didn't go back to warrior duties, even when her kits became apprentices. She would stay and help other queens and keep the nursery tidy.

"Blazekit?"

Shellkit's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Uh yeah, I'll play."

"Great!" squealed Shellkit, her shrill voice digging into his ears. "I'll be the leader, Shellstar and you'll be my loyal deputy and mate, Blazeriver."

"What the mousedung?" hissed Blake angrily. "Why are you the leader? And why am I your mate? And seriously? What kind of name is Blazeriver?"

Shellkit pouted. "I think Blazeriver is a _great_ name." Then she looked at him shyly. "And… I heard Eaglepaw say that we would make a good couple."

"Eaglepaw is a mousebrain then," snarled Blake and stalked angrily away. He could feel Shellkit staring after him in dismay but he didn't care. How dare she? He had Driane.

He padded into the nursery and was glad that Foxtail and Leafpelt weren't there.

Climbing into his nest, he settled in and curled his tail around his body. It had taken a few days for him to adjust to his new body, but now he had the grace and smooth flowing motions of all the cats of ThunderClan.

He started nibbling on the mouse he had abandoned earlier.

"Blazekit?"

"What?" growled Blake, hearing Shellkit's timid voice. "What do you want?"

Shellkit crept into the nursery and stood a little aside. "I'm sorry."

Blake couldn't help but feel guilty. How in the world would Shellkit know about Driane? It wasn't her fault that this had happened.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you," meowed Blake.

Shellkit's eyes brightened. "It's fine. I'm so excited about our apprentice ceremony. Aren't you?"

"Yeah… I guess so," replied Blake. He just wanted to sleep but he owed Shellkit for snapping at her.

"I want Sunblaze as my mentor," mewed Shellkit dreamily. "He's so strong and a great warrior."

"Um yeah…" meowed Blake awkwardly. "I want my mentor to be… Curlpelt." He named the first warrior he could think of.

"Curlpelt?" Shellkit's voice rose. "Really? But he's so… plain. I bet you secretly want a really pretty she-cat mentor."

Blake choked on a piece of mouse. "_What?_"

Shellkit laughed. "All toms want pretty mentors."

Blake couldn't help but become embarrassed. That was exactly what he had been like before he met Driane. "Curlpelt isn't plain. Besides, his mate is Cloudfeather, and she's the most beautiful she-cat in the Clans."

"_Who's _the most beautiful she-cat in the Clans?"

Blake and Shellkit whirled around to see Ben, Bravekit standing in the entrance with an amused look.

"Your mom," snarled Blake, embarrassed out of his fur.

Bravekit smirked and padded over to them. "Guess where _I've_ been."

Shellkit bounced over to her brother and sniffed his fur. "You've been to the _forest_!" she gasped.

"Not _just _the forest," meowed Bravekit. "I went to the _lake _and where the Clans go to for Gatherings." He puffed out his chest proudly.

Shellkit gasped again. "But you're just a kit! You'll get in so much trouble!"

Bravekit shook his head. "Nope! _Goldenstar_ took me there after he saw me beat up Lionpaw in battle training."

Blake couldn't help but feel a flash of jealousy. Why didn't his father take _him_ to see the lake?

"Wow, you're so lucky. I wish I could have gone. Why did he only take you?" whined Shellkit.

"Cuz I'm awesome," replied Bravekit shortly before turning to Blake. "Jealous?"

Ignoring Bravekit's question, Blake responded with his own question. "What's a Gathering?"

Bravekit laughed. "You don't even know what a Gathering is? What are you, a kit?"

Blake gritted his teeth. "Technically, yes, I am."

Bravekit tossed his head backwards. "Yeah, I guess I'll have to excuse you. I forgot you were a couple days younger than me."

Blake snarled and jumped on top on Bravekit who moved swiftly out of the way. He crashed to the floor with a yelp.

"Too slow," smirked Bravekit as he nonchalantly examined his claws.

Blake hissed angrily, lashing his tail.

"What's going on in here?"

Blake turned in surprise to see Leafpelt standing at the entrance of the nursery. "I come in here to take you to your apprentice ceremony and here you are, fighting like you're only a few moons old."

Bravekit's eyes widened. "Our apprentice ceremony? Already?"

Leafpelt nodded. "Even though it was planned to be in a few days, Goldenstar would like to start your training early." She looked troubled.

"Yes!" crowed Bravekit as he jumped into the air. "I'm going to be the best warrior ever!"

Leafpelt gave a small smile at the kit. Blake stared at her. Was something wrong?

"But I thought training early was against the warrior code," he mewed.

Leafpelt hesitated then slowly nodded. "Yes…but the thing is… ShadowClan has been threatening to attack our borders for a while and ShadowClan is getting stronger and stronger. I heard that there are two new litters of kits already," she meowed with worry.

Bravekit stopped celebrating. "What?" he spat. "Those furballs. I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget! I'll rip out all of their fur!"

Leafpelt gently laid her cream and brown tail on Bravekit's shoulder. "Calm down, little one. ShadowClan hasn't attacked yet. There's still time for you to just enjoy being a kit. If you want, I'll tell Goldenstar that you'd like to remain kits for a little longer." Her eyes had a hopeful look in them.

Bravekit lashed his tail angrily. "No way!" he meowed. "I want to learn how to be a warrior right now!"

Leafpelt sighed in defeat. "Alright then. Iceleaf will meet you outside by the Highledge. Go on-"

Before the queen could finish her sentence, Bravekit rushed out, followed closely by Shellkit.

Blake stayed in the nursery, staring after Bravekit in shock. Ben seemed to be completely obsessed with his ThunderClan life. Was he losing memories about his past human life? Wasn't he worried about finding the girls?

"Blazekit?" mewed Leafpelt with worry. "Are you okay? You don't have to start your training now, you know."

Blake turned to look at Leafpelt. He shook his head slowly. "It's okay. I don't want to be the only kit left. I want to be a warrior too."

Leafpelt smiled sadly. "Alright then. Go out to Foxtail. She'll be waiting for you."

Blake nodded and ran out.

**Sorry, that was a bad ending. Cx**

**The next chapter will be up soon so keep on a lookout for those!**

**I'm kind of rusty on writing so please give me tips! :D Thanks!**


End file.
